


Dolls and Terror

by ViolentPornographer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Blood and Gore, Death, Dolls, Eyes, Horror, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentPornographer/pseuds/ViolentPornographer
Summary: This work is a one shot from the 2017 33 day guro challenge. Tags were ball jointed doll, eyes, and bloodbath.Not for the weak of stomach.





	Dolls and Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a one shot from the 2017 33 day guro challenge. Tags were ball jointed doll, eyes, and bloodbath.  
> Not for the weak of stomach.

The door creaked open, releasing dust into the air. The basement hadn't been opened in the 29 years since his grandmother had passed. Craig gripped his flashlight and started down the stairs peering into the dim surroundings. 

When he remembered the trunk he immediately drove nearly 4 hours to her house. It had been left to him in his mother's will she had been found the year previously inside of the bedroom, her body broken by a tragic fall. He shivered as he remembered her twisted form, hardened from the rigor mortis that had set in in the roughly three days that she had been dead, before they covered her in the body bag. 

He reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted his prize. A darkened oak trunk that his grandmother had brought with her some 50 years previously during the Second World War. His family had come from Romania when things in Germany turned from tense to downright horrifying. The trunk in question was where he hoped to find early pictures of his family and hopefully his grandmother's stash of jewelry. 

He cracked the clasp on the trunk and flung it wide. Once the dust cleared, however, his heart sank. The trunk contained one item. It was a life sized ball jointed doll. It had no distinguishing features other than being made of a shining dark red wood and having a single line across where it's face would be. 

"What the hell" he said, jostling the doll around in an attempt to discover hidden. Prizes beneath it. Disappointment surged through his body as he stood. He turned around and swung the light wide. The basement was packed completely full and he sighed, it would take days to sort through this garbage, and would it really be worth a few hundred dollars’ worth of costume jewelry?

He sighed again and turned to close the trunk. His face was less than an inch from the wooden head of the mannequin when he came to a stop. The flashlight illuminated the wall behind it and the silhouette stood out sharply. The line spread wide with a loud click revealing a large perfectly round eye. 

His spine crawled as the mannequin stared directly into his eyes and a loud clicking breath rattled through its wooden torso. Its hands raised smoothly and came to rest at the top of his head. 

"Flesh" it clicked simply before it sank its hard wooden fingers into his scalp and it began to spread his hands apart. 

Screams ripped their way from Craig's throat as the mannequin ripped the flesh from his skull and tore downward, peeling him like a banana. He was immobilized by the pain as he was stripped of everything covering the tender muscle and fat beneath. He could feel it splitting evenly down the center of his chest and back, he felt the sensation as his fingers were peeled whole, leaving the flesh intact, as his abdomen was peeled, his genitals removed in a solid piece, testicles being torn free from the scrotum. The tears met at his anus and he fell, landing on the dirt covered floor. 

With a final tear the flesh was removed. Nail and all from his toes and the removal was complete. Craig's mind was white and red as he seized and sputtered, oozing hot blood onto the floor and he formed a slurry with his own fluids. He was blind to the sounds of his squelching shrieks and the sickening suction noises that the mannequin released as it donned his flesh and the torn seam sealed itself around it with a green glow. It stood over the writhing form below with a look of disgust and pleasure. It's naked form whole. 

And Craig stepped from the door into the world.


End file.
